Game Over
by shitdhorse
Summary: If there's something Shinichi loves more than cases are fobidden things. And he loves it more if the person who's he enjoy that forbidden things is no other than her childhood friend and interest love, Ran Mouri.


**Game Over.**

_Ranting: M_

_Pair: Shinichi Kudo/ Ran Mouri._

_Category: Romance._

_Advertising: Lemon Hard. Mature lenguage. Bad words. Explicit moments._

_Summary: If there is something Shinichi loves more than cases are dangerous things. Explicitly, fobidden things. And he loves it more if the person who's he enjoy that forbidden things is no other than her childhood friend and interest love, Ran Mouri._

**Game Over.**

He literally dragged her to the old small cleaning room in their high school. It was unavailable 'cause in the first floor had another cleaning room, bigger than this. Shinichi got the key of the room thanks their English teacher, Jodie. He slammed her against the wall and kissed her furiously. His hands traveled from her cheeks to her waist. His tongue invaded her mouth and tasted all her inside.

Ran let scape a moan and Shinichi took her legs up to embrace his waist. She didn't know what to do. She knew that he was very angry with her and he was just letting his stress out. Even so she tried to stop him.

"Shi-Shinichi… we're in high school…"

He bit her neck and she moaned.

"Do you think I really care about it now?"

"But, Shinichi…"

"I'm going to make you understand that running from me is the worst thing to solve our problems."

He rammed her over the clothes and made a hickey in the hollow of her neck. She automatically moaned his name.

"I wasn't running."

"You're making fun of me?"

He rammed her again, this time harder. She felt herself wet.

"I-I know you're angry but please… this isn't the place Shinichi." She begged.

"Don't make me laugh, Ran. You know better than me that you want this. And this is not the first time we do this here."

He unbuttoned her shirt, letting him see her bra.

Red.

This girl wanted him to gone crazy.

His hands started a path from her tight to her most intimate place. Her respiration became irregularly. She grabbed his shoulders and bit her lip, trying to not make sounds. She wanted him to gone crazy. Just like he was doing to her. She was losing her head.

But he was a detective, after all, and he knew perfectly what she was thinking.

"You think you can play with my mind just like this? Oh, my my. You're so cute Ran. But I'm going to make you cry of pleasure. You will cry my name and you will have the fucking orgasm of your life. Are you listening to me? I'll have to shut your mouth with mine to silence your cries so nobody will find us"

His words made her wanted to moan and begged for his attention. She was already very wet. She was about to reply when Shinichi's fingers slipped down to her wet vagina. She hid her face in his neck. Shinichi started to rammed her with his fingers, increasingly faster and deeper. She was literally crying of pleasure. When she was about finish he crouched down, pushed her panties a bit and slid his tongue inside her. She bit her lip and groaned. Shinichi's tongue felt so _so good. _He put one finger in her clit and started to play with it, nipping and pushing. She thought she was going to loose her mind. She couldn't help but moaned loud when he introduced a finger in her inside to help his tongue. Shortly after she came in his mouth with a loud groan. He smiled and kissed her with so much passion and desire. She entangled her fingers in his hair, depending the kiss. Soon he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, boxers included. She tried to take his member in her hand to give him pleasure just like he had given her, but he took both her hands in his and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait, Ran. I need you"

She simply nodded, lost in his eyes.

She really was in love with him.

He positioned his member in her entrance and without a second thought pushed inside her, tearing both a large moan. He penetrated her hard, fast and deeper. Theirs knuckles were white by the force of theirs hands joined. He hid his face in the crock of her neck and inhaled her essence. She was his entirely life. A few thrusts more and they finished, exhausted.

Ran kissed his neck and caressed Shinichi's back. They were panting, happy. He kissed her full in her lips, smiling in the kiss.

"I'll have to run away from you more often, mister Detective" She grinned.

"Don't you dare"

He opened his mouth, forcing her to open hers and slid his tongue inside her mouth. When they broke apart he smiled.

"You know I love you right?"

She smiled and felt tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for run away, I thought you would listen to what those girls were saying and I panicked. I'm really sorry, Shinichi."

"It's okay. I understand why you panicked. But please, don't run away from me again, at least not before talk about what's bothering you."

"I promise I'll try."

He gave her a hard look.

"Okay okay, I promise I won't run away from you again, Shinichi."

"I'm happy to hear that. Whatever, would my precious girlfriend want to come to my place to eat something and watch movies?"

"Do you really think we're going to see movies, Shinichi?"

"No but I didn't want to sound like a perv telling you I'm going to fuck you all the day."

She laughed loud and gave him a smack on his shoulder.

"You _are _such a perv."

"You love it, anyway."

Really, he was her playboy and she was his game over.

**End.**

**Heyyyyy! I'm very happy! This is my first English story! Probably it's a shit but anyway the intention is what it counts. I had a very good mark in English and well, I'm trying to improve my writing. I'm so so sorry for my mistakes in the writing that I'm sure I made. This is my first story and I know it's horrible. But for something I have to start! I hope you like it and I will waiting for reviews. Uwu.**


End file.
